Love Is Too Much
by FadedBoricua
Summary: One Relationship,One Love,One HUGE Mistake. Will there Love survive it all or will it just crumble to the ground.
1. Knowing

Okay peoples this is my first Fanfic so if you like it let me know if you don't let me know.

OK let's make this clear I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. I guess that's about it enjoy the story.

Two students have been going together for three years, both seventeen and starting their senior year together, but one of them has made a big mistake that can change their relationship. Will there love survive it all or will it crumble to the ground?

Paige laid in her bed thinking of what was to come that day, she would have to confront the love of her life with the word she thought she would never have to use on him, "Cheater".

_**Flashback**_

_The night before Paige and some friends went out to a party, just a girls night out when on there way home she spotted her boyfriend Spinner making out with some chick out on a bench. The worst part about it is she wasn't alone and her friends saw him. They just kept saying, "Do you see that? What are you going to do? Are you going to go over there?" All of those questions never reached Paige's ears, she was just frozen in time and all she wanted to do was go over there and beat the shit out of him and the girl. She knew that that wouldn't solve anything so she jus turned around and said to her friends, "I need to go home." When she got home all she could see is the love of her life, the person she wanted to be with on another girl. She didn't cry nor did she break anything, she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling until she fell asleep._

End of flashback

Give me some reviews people I have the next chapters all ready done all I want is some feedback!!!


	2. What to do?

Note: Everything in Italic are Paige's thoughts.

As Paige laid on her bed she could jus see it over and over again she couldn't take it any more she had to get up. She stood up and went into the bathroom and got ready to leave. She came down the stares to see Spinner siting on the coach smiling it took her so much control not to jus go over their and ring his neck, but she held it in and walked over to him.

Paige: hey, what are u doing here

Spinner: hey, I jus wanted to see you take you out

Paige: _yea feelin guilty jackass your in for a rude awaking today Hun. _O you do so where are we going?

Spinner: I figured we go get a bite to eat then go for a walk that ok with you.

Paige: yea that's fine lets go

Spinner: alright

Spinner couldn't read Paige he usually could read her so well but today she seemed different but he couldn't put his finger on it. They got in Spins car and went to the Dot, which wasn't to far from Paige's house. They got a couple of burgers and sat down to talk.

Paige: So what did you do yesterday?

Spinner: Nothing much jus stayed home and watched a movie.

Paige: Really what movie?

Spinner: O um...

Paige:_ lets see what you got now common keep the lies coming I'm lovin them_

Spinner: o um you know the movie with Mel Gibson um what's it called o yeah Signs

Paige: O that's a good movie _Alright Paige breath don't let him know you know keep your cool._

Spinner: So are you ready?

Paige: Yea lets go

Spinner paid for there meal and they got back in the car. Spinner parked at the park and they got out. This looked too familiar to Paige and she couldn't believe where he jus brung her she was really pissed now. Spinner tried to take her hand but she jus pulled it back. She thought:_ This is it Paige deep breath _.She then stopped walking he did the same she looked him square in the eyes .

Paige: you must think I'm one big idiot don't you

Spinner: Know I don't think that why would I

Paige: Um maybe because you think u got away with cheating on me

Spinner is quiet as a mouse not saying a thing jus looking at her with a shocked look on his face.

Paige: O what's the matter got nuttin to say well I got plenty. I saw you yesterday sitting over there on that bench with that girl you were jus all over her do u know how that made me feel I jus wanted to go up to you and beat the shit out of you, but I didn't do you know why huh do you know why?

Spinner: Paige its not what it loo..._cut off_

Paige: Don't give me that bull shit I know exactly what I saw so save your breath but you know what I wanna know who was she huh ?

Spinner: she's no one

Paige: O she's no one, she wasn't no one last night was she spinner now I'm going to ask again who the hell is she and I want the truth.

Spinner: she's jus a girl I met at a party

Paige: How long?

Spinner is quiet.

Paige: _now shouting_. HOW LONG?!!

Spinner: A week

Paige: A week? You've been going behind my back for a week. _disgusted _ You know what I cant even look at your sorry face jus move out of my way.

Spinner: Paige!! Common jus here me out please jus hear me out Please.

Paige jus kept walking she could hear her name being called but she told her self not to look back jus keep moving she told herself. She jus kept walking she didn't know where she was going till she knocked on someone's door and there stood...


	3. Advice

Note: Ok this chapter is a short one but its the set up for what's to come in chapter 4 which is off the hook I might add, so if you want that chapter you got to review this one thanks.

She jus kept walking she didn't know where she was going till she knocked on someone's door and there stood Ray Dylan's best friend who's Known them for years. Paige jus ran into his arms and was jus sobbing into his chest.

Ray: Paige what are you doing here? What's wrong?

Paige: I found out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me and I don't know what I'm going to do.

Ray: Wow. I don't know what to say but jus know I'm here for you.

Paige: Thanks Ray this means a lot.

Ray: Yeah I know. So come in so we can talk.

They went inside and Paige filled him in on everything that's been going on, Ray jus said "Paige you don't need that you're better than that". Paige just nodded she knew right there that she needed to reevaluate her relationship with Spinner. Paige said, "Thanks a lot Ray I appreciate everything, you've always were like a big brother to me and I thank you, but now I need to go and take care of this situation. I'll call you later to let you know how it went so you don't worry. Paige left and decided she needed to go home and think some more before she made her final decision. Paige went home and straight up to her room, She closed the door sat down on her bed. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she was in love with him but the big question was Dose he love her? And if he did love her then why did he cheat on her. All of those questions were good ones but to get the answers she would have to speak to Spinner and she wasn't ready for that. She decided to jus rest for a bit she had a rough day and she needed it. She woke up around 8:00pm to her cell phone ringing...

Paige: Hello

Caller: Paige?

Paige: Yea, Hazel what's up?

Hazel: Hey Paige I know your hurtin, but I figured I give it a shot anyways.

Paige: What is it Haze?

Hazel: Marco told me about this hott party that's going on tonight over at Trent's house I want to know if you wanna go.

Paige: _I don't know should I go..._ You know what I could use an outing to take my mind off things so yea I wanna go.

Hazel: All right I'll pick you up in say a half in hour that good.

Paige: yea that's fine I'll see you later then.

Hazel: All right then bye.

Ok I want reviews or no chapter 4 :)


	4. Dealing

**Note: Ok this chapter contains a whole lot of cursing and I'm just for warning ya.**

After they hung up the Phone Paige jumped in the shower and got dressed. She decided that she was going to get her mind off of Spinner no matter what and if it meant going to a party she was all for it. At around 8:45pm Paige's cell when off it was Hazel letting her know that she was outside. Paige told her mom she was going out and that she would be back at around 1:00am her mom said Ok, Paige left the house and got Hazels car and they headed to the party. Paige asked Hazel on the way over there if Spinner was going to be there and Hazel said that she didn't think so but that she wasn't sure, She said it shouldn't matter anyway She should still have fun for herself. They got to the party it seemed like everyone was there it was so packed, they got out of the car and headed inside Hazel met up with Jimmy and Paige went off to get a drink. Paige went to the kitchen and a guy got her a cup she made sure she saw him the whole time he got it for her and then she went back to where Hazel was. Hazel and Jimmy were to into them self's and Paige just wanted Spinner then she caught herself _"No Paige you don't want Spinner you want to dance so go and dance" _Paige went over to the dance floor and just started dancing with this random guy he was just all over her and she didn't care one bit, Jimmy notices and says to Hazel...

Jimmy: Well, looks like Paige is moving on.

Hazel: Why do you say that?

Jimmy: because she over there all over that guy.

Hazel: Where I don't see her?

Jimmy: She's right there

Hazel: Oh I see her looks more like he's all over her if you ask me.

Jimmy: Aw no guess who just walked in.

Hazel: Let me guess Spinner

Jimmy: Yea but he's not alone.

Hazel: Oh My God Paige is going to flip

Jimmy: Well maybe she won't see him

Hazel: Maybe but I doubt it. This is going to be a crazy night.

Over where Paige is...

Paige: Um I' going to go get another drink.

Jay: Ok I'll be here

Paige was on her way to the kitchen when someone bumped right into her. The person didn't even say excuse me so Paige did it for her.

Paige: Excuse you.

The Girl: Your excused.

Paige: _no this bitch didn't._ Bitch Please now get the hell out of my way.

The Girl was about to say something else to Paige when the girls Boyfriend came over and said what's going on. Paige took one look at him and flipped out.

Paige: I know you did not just come here with this Bitch.

Spinner: Paige? Shit its not what it looks like Brittany is Just a friend.

Brittany: Excuse me, that wasn't what you said yesterday.

Paige: Well Spin looks as though you've lied to me once again.

Brittany Oh this is the girlfriend

Paige: You have got to be kidding me

Spinner: Paige why don't we just take this outside so that we don't make a scene.

By this point everyone is watching them. Hazel and Jimmy are just praying there isn't a fight but they have a feeling there's going to be one.

Paige: Shut the hell up I'm sick of everything your saying just keep your damn mouth shut ok.

Brittany: Bitch don't talk to him like that.

Paige: Bitch Please I'll talk to him the way I please so take you skank ass out of my face.

Spinner: Paige please lets just go out side

Paige: why should I were not together

Crowd: Ooooooooooooooooo

Spinner: Paige!

Paige: Take yourself and your slut out of my face.

Brittany: You don't know me Bitch and I sure ass hell am sick of your ass treating him this way.

Paige: Please I don't give a shit what you think just get the hell out of my face.

Paige went and pushed by both of them but as she push past spinner he grabbed her arm...

Spinner: I'm not done talking

Paige: Well I said everything I wanted to so let go of my arm

Spinner: Paige Just listen to me. You never listen to me see this is why I cheated on you.

Paige snatched her arm back. The crowd was going crazy saying _Beat his ass and the slut!!!!!!!!_ They kept repeating it over and over again.

Paige: the real reason you cheated on me was because you wanted some ass.

Spinner: That's not true

Paige: It isn't then tell me you didn't sleep with her all you have to do is tell me you didn't.

The room gets quiet they wanna hear his answer.

Spinner jus looks at Paige then at everyone else then at the floor.

Paige: Yea I thought so

Paige walks away leaving him in the mob, The crowd is jus screaming check this jerk out, get him outta hear. Hazel and Jimmy are jus stunned at what they both heard, they knew spin was kissing another girl but they didn't know he slept with her. Hazel says to Jimmy...

Hazel: Wow

Jimmy: I know Spinner is one Major jerk I thought they would work it out but after tonight I doubt they'll even talk anymore.

Hazel: I know I'm gonna go see if Paige is ok.

Jimmy: yea do that.

Back to Paige, She went outside to the back she was alone just looking up at the stars and what had jus happen inside. Then Jay the guy she had been dancing with before came outside with a drink for her.

Jay: Hey I brought you something

Paige: thanks I could really use a drink

Jay: Yea I figured, so how are you holding up are you ok?

Paige: yea I'm fine it feels good to get that off my chest ya know

Jay: yea, I'm surprised you didn't kick his ass

Paige: Yea I surprised my self

They both are laughing when Hazel comes in,

Hazel: hey I found you, are you ok?

Paige: while looking into Jay's eyes she says, "Yea I'm fine"

Hazel: yea I see um Jimmy and me are ready to go when you are ready ok.

Paige: ok

As Hazel leaves Paige and Jay are looking in each other's eyes. Then Jay...

**The more You review the faster I'll put the next chapter up.**


	5. Goin out

Then Jay... leans in and kisses Paige, at first Paige is a little taken back but then just goes with it. There just there outside making out until Paige pulls away and says she's not ready yet. Jay says, "Its fine don't worry about it, you did just break up with your boyfriend". They exchanged numbers; Jay tells her that it'll take time before she can really move on but that he'll still call her and wait for her when she is finally ready. Paige was happy he wasn't mad she was really feeling him. She said she had to go and to call her. He told her that there was no doubt he wouldn't. She found Jimmy and Hazel dancing and she went up to them and told them she was ready to go if they were. They said ok and that the party was dieing down anyways. They got in Hazels car and took off to Paige's to drop her off at home. Paige looked at the time, it seems she lost track of time cuz she got home around 2:00 in the morning. But her mom had all ready went to sleep so she was lucky, she went up to her room and took a shower and then went to sleep.

The next morning Paige woke up to her alarm clock going off at 10 o'clock. She got up and brushed her teeth and headed down stairs. She headed in the kitchen where she found her brother at the table...

Paige: Good Morning

Dylan: Well, good morning to you to. So what time did you get in .

Paige: Late.

Dylan: Really, out with Spinner aye.

Paige gives him a disgusted look as he said that name.

Paige: No!!

Dylan: O sorry I just assumed seeing as he is your boyfriend

Paige: Well you assumed wrong. We broke up

Dylan:_ sounding sympathetic_. O sorry I didn't know do you wanna tell me what happened.

Paige: Not really. You know what I think I'm gonna leave I'll pick something up later.

Dylan: Well when you wanna talk let me know.

Just then the phone rang. Dylan picks it up.

Dylan: Hello.... Hey Ray what's up... O yea I jus heard... she didn't tell me she went over there...Alright, she's right hear I'll talk to you later than. _He gives the phone to Paige._

Paige: Hello...Yea I know I forgot to call you...Yea I'm fine, much better after we talked... Yea, well after I got home I jus fell out on my bed... Then I went out with Hazel... Yea I know right, well I'm getting ready to leave but I'll talk to you later if I remember... Ok bye.

Dylan: You went over to Rays.

Paige: Yea and

Dylan: And why didn't you come to me

Paige: I just didn't, I don't know why I just went there

Dylan: Paige, you know I'm here for you right and you can tell me anything.

Paige: I know Dylan, But I just don't want to get into it again just let it go for now.

Dylan: I will for now but I do want to know when your ready to tell me what happened.

Paige: Ok

Paige went back up the stair got in the shower and got dressed. She came back down in boot cut jeans and tank top. She left the house and got in her car she didn't know exactly where she was going she just didn't want to deal with Dylan at the moment. She decided to give Hazel a call and see if she wanted to go to go to the mall, but unfortunately Hazel was busy. So Paige jus decided to go by herself then her cell rang.

Paige: Hello

Caller: Is this Paige

Paige: Who wants to know?

Caller: Jay. Is this Paige?

Paige: Yea it is, what's up? U sure don't waste anytime calling do u?

Jay: Well not really._ They both laugh._

Paige: So what's up?

Jay: Nothing really I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch with me and then catch a matinee.

Paige: Yea that sounds good, as a matter a fact I was gonna get a bite to eat.

Jay: Ok so do you want to meet somewhere or do u want me too pick you up.

Paige: Why don't we meet, Cause I already have my car.

Jay: Ok that's fine. Why don't we go to the dot?

Paige: Yeah that's fine I'll see you there in about 10 to 15 min.

Jay: Ok see you there. Bye

Paige. Bye

Paige hung up the phone and headed over there. Paige walks in to the Dot where she sees Jay sitting at a table. She walks over and sits down across from him.

Jay: Hey, it didn't take u long to get here after we talked.

Paige: I know I wasn't to far away form here. So did you order anything yet?

Jay: No not yet I was waiting for you.

Paige: Oh ok. I'm starved so lets order something.

Jay called over the waiter and they both ordered their food. They continued talking about simple things such as school, sports, relationships, and what he planed on doing when he finished high school.

Paige: So when is this food gonna come out I'm sooo hungry.

Jay: I'm sure its getting ready to come out any minute.

Paige: Yea I don't think I'm gonna be able to catch that movie with you.

Jay: Oh why not

Paige: Oh because on the way over here I got a call from my brother, he said, that my mom needed me to come home at 2:00pm.

Jay: Oh well next time then at least we had a chance to talk right.

Paige: yea

The waiter came in with their food and he placed it in the table. As they were eating they didn't notice Spinner come in. Spinner worked at the Dot and it seemed that Paige forgot he worked there. Spinner saw them eating and wanted to go over their and talk to Paige, he knew he made a big mistake he loved Paige with all of his heart, he thought he could just be with Paige and get what he wanted from Brittany and that when he was done he would just break up with her. But Paige found out before he could do anything, he was going to break up with Brittany that night Paige saw them but he got wrapped up in the moment and never did it. Spinner Just went and checked in with his boss and decided to just leave her alone and let her cool off until he was sure that they could have a decent conversation on everything without arguing. Paige saw Spinner look at her and walk to the back, it her to see him hurt but she knew he brought in on him self. She continued eating and talking to Jay. At 1:50 they got up and Jay paid for the food and he walked her to her car they planed to do a movie next weekend. Paige got in her car and drove off. She new she didn't have to go home but she just wasn't sure if she go out with Jay just yet she just figured she give it more time to get to know him better. She kept driving around for a while and decided the best remade was to go shopping.


	6. Emotions

Spinner got home late that night, after his shift and seeing Paige with another guy that just about killed him. Now he knew exactly how Paige felt and it killed him to realize that he hurt her that way. He knew the only way to get Paige back and to prove how much he loved her was to sever all ties he had with Brittany. After his shift he went over to Brittany's house and told her that what they had wasn't love and wasn't anything all it was, was sex and that he didn't mean to hurt her or use her. Brittany just slapped him across the face and told him to leave her house and to never talk to her again. Spinner laid on his bed thinking about what he was going to do about Paige all he wanted was Paige. He laid there just thinking and hoping that she would be able to forgive him.

Paige got home around eight or so. She went to the mall and window-shopped then she went straight home. Paige went to her room and jus watched TV until her mom knocked on her door. "Paige" her mother said.

Paige: Yea._ She yelled._

Mom: Paige we need to talk about what's got you so down, I don't like seeing you like this.

Paige: Who say's I'm down, I'm not down. _getting mad_

Mom: Paige, I'm your mother I know when your going through something its written all over your face. Did something happen between you and Gavin? Did you get into a fight?

Paige: Mom, I just don't want to talk about I cant talk about it, it hurts to much._ Tears welling in her eyes just ready to pour out._

Mom: Paige, talk to me what's going on.

Paige: I cant it hurts so much to talk about it, every time I think about it I get a picture in my head of him all over her and it just hurts so bad to talk about it.

Paige is crying now and she cant seem to stop her mom just brought back all those feelings of her seeing Spinner with that girl, when all she really wanted to do was forget about all of it and move on. Paige's mother was just cradling her and trying her best to comfort her daughter even though she didn't really have all of the info. Paige just cried into her mother's chest letting it all out everything that she was holding in since the party and before the party. She couldn't stop crying her mom tried to get more info out of Paige as to what happened between her and Spinner but Paige just dint want to say anything. Paige's mom had a clue that Spinner must have cheated on her and boy was she mad at Spinner for hurting her little girl like this. Paige's mom rocked Paige till she fell asleep in her arms and laid her down on the bed and turned off the TV.

The next morning Paige woke up and got dressed for school she really didn't want to go but she new she had to. She had to face every rumor about her and Spinner. She went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed her keys and went out the door and too her car. Paige picked up Ashley on the way.

Ashley: Hey, I didn't think you were coming.

Paige: Why because I broke up with my boyfriend.

Ashley: Well, yeah

Paige: Just because I broke up with my boyfriend dose not mean I'm not going to go to school and face everyone and what they're saying about me.

Ashley: That's not what I meant. I just meant that I know what your going through remember that if anyone can relate its me.

Paige: You know what I just don't want to talk about it anymore I just want to get through the school Day and go home.

Ashley :Ok Paige, but know I understand.

Paige: Yeah I know.

They drove the remainder of the way in silence. Paige pulled in to the school and parked. Ash and Paige got out and walked in side the school. As Paige walked down the hall way she could hear the whispers of how she flipped out at the party, but she did her best to forget about them and just concentrate on getting through the Day. Ash said she had to go to her locker and that she would meet back up with her in Mr. Simpson's class. Paige walked to her locker and opened it up there she found a letter from Spinner it read:

_Dear Paige,_

_Paige, I know what I did was wrong and I know I made the biggest mistake ever. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you but in the end I did. I know what I am about to say has no affect anymore but I feel that I need to say it and let you know how I truly feel. I do LOVE you Paige and that never changed, I did what I did not to hurt you but for my own selfish reasons and in the process I hurt you the person that meant everything to me. I know that you can't forgive me now but I'm hoping that you will be able too later on. I am going to give you your space so that I don't end up hurting you even more just know that I am always here for you and that I do Love You and that wont stop EVER!! Just to let you know that whole thing with Brittany and me that's over and I don't want her I never wanted her, the only person that I want is you and I am gonna do what ever I have to, to win you back even if it means giving you your space. _

_Love ALWAYS & FOREVER,_

_Spinner_


	7. The Talk

After reading that letter Paige felt a lot better on her whole relationship with Spinner. She felt that the break up would help her see more clearly as to what she really wanted and how she felt on the relationship altogether. She did love Spinner but she needed space to think about everything that's been going on in past month between them. She needed to see what else was out there and to know if she could for give him. Paige got her books out of her locker and headed to her class. Paige went into Mr. Simpson's class where she saw Ashley. She sat next to Hazel and didn't really say anything but just to answer a question. Hazel says to Paige...

Hazel: So how are you doing?

Paige: You know I'm sick of people asking me that, but I'm fine, much better after I got this letter as a matter a fact.

Hands Hazel the letter Spinner wrote to her. Hazel reads it...

Hazel: Wow. Pretty deep letter. Don't tell me your gonna get back together with him?

Paige: I didn't say that, I'm just feeling a lot better after I read it is all.

Hazel: Well just because he wrote you a letter doesn't mean you have to get back together with him.

Paige: I know, I wasn't planning on it I just want my time to think about everything and he's going to give it to me not that he has a choice in the matter.

Hazel: Well I just don't want you confused and making a mistake you'll regret later.

Paige: Well thank you mom.

Hazel: Come on Paige don't be like that I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again.

Paige: You and me put together.

The bell rang and they both exited with Ashley. All three didn't have each other next period so they separated and went to their class. Paige had English and she didn't want to go but she did. The day went by really quickly and she just came out of last period she only saw Spinner in one class but they didn't say anything to each other and she was happy that he kept his word. She waited for Ashley in the front of the school, Ashley came up to her and said that she had to stay after and she would have her mom pick her up. Paige said ok and went to her car. As she got closer to her car she noticed somebody standing close to it, it was Jay.

Paige: What are you doing?

Jay: Well I'm waiting for you.

Paige: Why?

Jay: I don't know because I haven't seen you today and I wanted to see how you were.

Paige: Well that's sweet but I have to go home and sleep off this day.

Jay: The day was that bad.

Paige: Well, not really it went really good. I just want to go home and sleep this weekend off.

Jay: Yea, ok I'll let you go then. I'll talk to you later, Bye.

Paige: Bye.

She watched him walk to his car then she got in hers and sped off. She felt really bad about what she did to Jay but during that lunch they had Yesterday she just new she was not ready for all that, She only broke up with her boyfriend two days ago she needed time. She pulled up to her house and went straight up to her room; she just fell right on the bed and went to sleep. She didn't want to think about anything-just sleep and just forget about everything. The week went by really quickly she went out with Jay but just as friends they just hung out and talked. She just needed a friend and he happened to be there. Paige hoped she wasn't leading him on, she didn't want to hurt him he seemed like such a great guy but she just wasn't ready to jump back into anything.

Two months went by and Paige was a lot better on the whole situation. She even was talking to Spinner again, She still hadn't forgiven him for everything but she was working on it. Paige, Ashley, Jimmy, Hazel, Marco, Craig, and Spinner were all in there sixth period study.

Hazel: I hear there's a Party this Saturday.

Paige: Yea where at?

Hazel: Over at Jason's house.

Jimmy: Well I could use a party to take my mind off all this schoolwork I have.

Craig: Yea I'm down for a party

Paige: I'm in.

Marco: Yea me too.

They all looked at Ash and Spinner.

Ashley: What?

Paige: Are you guys going to go?

Ashley: I guess I'll go seeing as all of you guys are.

Spinner: Well I can't go I have to work but hopefully I'll be able to catch the party after my shift.

Spinner couldn't go because he was working at this new restaurant that just opened. The bell rang and they all left to their classes. Jimmy and Craig went to their class, Hazel went with Marco and Ashley to theirs and Spinner and Paige went to their class together. Paige to Spin...

Paige: So you did your math homework?

Spinner: We had homework?

Paige: Well I'll take that as a no. _She laughs_

Spinner: Oh well.

They're walking down the hall when Paige sees Jay and she says

Paige: Hey Jay!

Jay: Hey Paige, Spinner.

Spinner_: rolls his eyes_. Paige were going to be late

Paige: Alright give me a sec. So you're going to the Party this weekend?

Jay: Yea I think I am are you?

Paige: Yea I am. Um let me go before I'm late but I'll see you there.

Jay: Yea ok bye

Spinner and Paige got into class just as the bell rings. They take their seats; Paige sat in the second row as Spinner sat behind her. At the end of class Paige and Spinner stood behind to talk about a few things.

Spinner: So what's up with you and that Jay kid.

Paige: _laughs_. Uh why are you jealous?

Spinner: What do you think?

She looks in his eyes and can clearly see that he is jealous, she thinks to her self _God I miss him so much, I miss the way he would hold me and kiss me..._Paige is snapped out of her thoughts as Spinner says

Spinner: So are you going to tell me?

Paige: Spin there is nothing going on with Jay and me where just friends.

Spinner: Well He doesn't think so.

Paige: What makes you say that?

Spinner: Because I can see the way he looks at you.

Paige: And what way is that?

Spinner: The way I'm looking at you right now.

Paige just looks at him and he looks at her with his eyes full of so much love and regret. They start to get swept up in there emotions. He leans in and kisses her but she pulls away. He says...

Spinner: I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.

Paige looks at his eyes and she cant help but stare at him she misses him so much she misses his touch, the way he kisses her, the way he holds her, and the way he makes her feel like she's the only one in the room. She can't help but look at him and kiss him again, but this time it was all her and she did not hold back. Spinner is taken back by Paige's aggressiveness, but he doesn't complain. The kiss slowly escalates, and soon it becomes passionate and amazing. Paige recalled all their dates, and the warmth and softness of Spinner's lips brought back so many memories. I still love him, she thought to herself. They were so wrapped up in the moment they didn't even notice their teacher walk in.

Teacher: Uh hem.

There still in there moment. He dose it again but louder.

Teacher: Uh hem!!

They break away startled, both looking into each other's eyes then at the teacher.

Both: Sorry we were just...

Teacher: You were what making out in my classroom.

Spinner: Well yea I guess you could call it that.

Paige hits him and they both say sorry again and leave the classroom. They both agreed not to say anything to anyone seeing as they both did not know where it was going. Spinner walked Paige to her car made sure no one saw them and he kissed her goodbye.


	8. Secrecy

The next day Paige was at her locker with Hazel and Ashley when Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig walked up. Paige closed her locker and she turned around to face them.

Hazel: What's up guys.

Jimmy: Nothings up I wanted to come see my girl._ He leans in and kisses hazel._

Craig: Damn cant you guys have a conversation without sucking face.

Jimmy: I don't here anyone else complaining about us.

Everyone is to busy looking at Hazel and Jimmy to notice that Paige and Spinner are eyeing each other up.

Paige: Uh I have to go get to class I'll see ya guys later.

Spinner: Yea I have to go to Um class too yea class bye.

Ashley: Well that was weird.

Craig: what was weird?

Ashley: Spin and Paige, almost as if they wanted to be alone or suttin.

Craig and Ash look at each other and Say...

Both: Noooooooooooo

Paige mysteriously begins to walk toward an empty area of the hallway. She acts as though she knows Spinner is not following her. Spinner begins to follow Paige, eyeing his surroundings, making sure no one knows what they are about to do. Paige walks up to a locker and lies against it. Spinner begins to approach Paige so that he can make his move. Just as he is about to kiss her in walks Jay. As Jay calls Paige's name Spinner kisses her. Jay is furious and he walks up to them and pushes Spinner off of her, he yells at Paige

Jay: What are you doing I thought u were over him.

Just as he says that spinner pushes him into a locker, then Spin punches him in the face. Paige Is jus yelling stop it!! Jay then punches Spinner in the stomach Spinner is holding his stomach then he gets up and punches Jay in the nose causing him to bleed. Just as Spinner punched Jay security grabbed him and thru him to the floor. Paige was just like what the fuck was that? Security grabs Jay and Spinner and brings them to the principle's office. They tell everyone to get to class; Paige just throws her hands up and walks to her class. She's mad at Spinner for fighting but then again she doesn't blame him either. She waits for the bell to ring so she can meet back up with Spin and find out what happened in the office. As she leaves her class she sees that Spinner is waitin for her at the door...

Paige: You know if where suppose to keep this low key. You can't be waiting for me.

Spinner: I know but I wanted to see you and let ya know that everything is good.

Paige: Oh. You didn't get suspended?

Spinner: Well I did but only for three days, which is not so bad, your FREIND on the other hand got five days out.

She gave him a look.

Paige: Who knew he would take it like that.

Spinner: I did, did I not tell you he had a thing for you.

Paige: Well yea h u did but I didn't really think anything of it.

Spinner: Well let's get out of here before someone spots us.

They walked down to Paige's locker then headed to the cafeteria. Where they walked in separately. Paige sat down next Hazel and Spinner sat across from her next to Craig.

Craig: Hey Spin I heard you got into fight, what's that about?

Spinner looked at Paige then said...

Spinner: Well this guy pushed me into a locker and I wasn't about to have that so I beat his ass.

Marco walked up just as he said that and said.

Marco: That's not what I heard. I heard you fought over a girl.

Craig: Really. Well Spin is that true?

Spinner: Yea it is what's the big deal.

Craig: The big deal is that you fought over a girl who is she?

Marco: Yea who is she: _He says this looking at Paige._

Spinner: I'll keep it to myself for the moment.

Craig: What ever. So I need a ride to the party tomorrow, anyone willing to take me.

Jimmy: You can come with Hazel, Ashley and myself.

Craig: Yea works for me as long as I'm getting there.

Jimmy: Marco you need a ride?

Marco: Na I'm straight I got a ride with Paige.

Jimmy: Oh ok then. I have to go to see my coach so I'll see you guys later.

Hazel: I'll come with.

They leave and Craig is talking to Ash about this song he wrote.

Craig: hey Ash, I wrote this song but I cant get the chorus just right.

Ashley: Let me see it.

Craig digs in his pocket and remembers that he left it in his locker.

Craig: I left it in my locker come with me to get it so that you could read it before lunch is over.

Ashley: Fine. I'm done with my lunch anyways.

Craig and Ashley left leaving just Spinner, Paige, and Marco. Marco was so quiet that Spin and Paige forgot he was there.

Spinner: So are you gonna tell me what your going to say to Jay when you see him tomorrow.

Paige: Im not gonna say anything if he decides to talk to me then he talks but I don't have to explain myself to him, he's not my boyfriend.

Spinner: Well I just don't want you talking to his sorry ass, he had no right to come up to us the way he did.

Paige: Alright Spin let it go, its over and done with.

Spinner: Well I'm gonna be at the party anyways if he tries suttin.

Paige: Oh you are. I thought you had to work. _Smirking at him_

Spinner: I'm going to ask my boss for it off, he owes me so he'll give it to me._ Leaning in and kissing her._

Marco: Well, Looks like you guys for got that I was here, Cause I'm sure ya wouldn't of said all that in front of me.

They both pull back and look at him. Marco looks at them with a smile.

Marco: For what it's worth I'm glad you guys are together, and I wont say anything.

Paige: Good cause nothings coming out till tomorrow.

Spinner: Yea hopefully there won't be any drama tomorrow cause I'm sick of it.

Paige: Well all I want to do is party, so there better not be.

Marco: So are you guys gonna tell me what happened.

Spinner: What is there to tell I got into a fight and won.

The bell rings and they get up, Marco walks with them to Paige's locker.

Marco: Well, Your not going to tell me I'll just get the info from Paige.

Spinner: What ever I need to go to class.

He kisses Paige and leaves them. Marco looks over at Paige and says, "Well are you going to tell me".

Paige: later I promise but I need to get my books and head to class.

Marco: Alright I will leave it like this but I will get my info.

They leave and go to class. After school Paige heads over to her house. She walks in to find the house empty and a note on the counter:

_Paige,_

_Had to go on business trip last minute be back early Sunday. If you need me you know my cell phone. Your brother will be checking up on you later. **No Parties**, and **No one** is to be over the house except for Hazel and Ashley._

_Love, Mom_

Paige just was like great home alone, She went in the fridge and got something to drink then went up to her room. Later that night Paige's cell rang...

Paige: Hey Spin, What's up?

Spinner: Nothing Wanted to here your voice.

Paige: Did you?

Spinner: I did, so what are you doing?

Paige: Nothing, at the moment. I could use some company.

Spinner: Yea well where's your moms at?

Paige: She's not here till early Sunday and I don't want to be home alone so are you gonna come over here?

Spinner: Ok, I don't want you alone. I'll be there in 20.

They hung up the phone and Paige headed down stairs, stairs to see what she had in her fridge. Then the doorbell rang. She says to herself _"That cant be Spin"._

Paige: Who is it?

People: Its Ash and Hazel.

Paige open the door.

Paige: what are you guys doing here:

Hazel: I got a call from Dylan he said you were home alone and that we should come over and keep you company.

Paige: Oh he did, Thanks Dylan.

Ashley: So we bought movies so lets have some fun.

Ash and Hazel head to the couch, Paige to her self_ "Great lets have some fun" full of sarcasm. _ She goes over to where they are.

Paige: So what did you guys bring?

Hazel: Um, We brung Godsend, Day after tomorrow, and Raising Helen.

The doorbell rings and Paige gets up knowing that its Spin.

Paige: Why don't you guys pop one of those in while I get the door.

Ash: Ok

Paige goes to the door and open's it to Find Spin standing there. He moves in to kiss her and she put her hand up before anything can happen.

Spinner: What's wrong?

Paige: _whispers. _Ash and Hazel are here.

Spinner: They are, why?

Paige: My brother told them I was home alone and that they should pop bye.

Spinner: Great.

Paige: I know.

Hazel: Paige! Who's at the door?_ To be Continued..._


	9. He's What!

Hazel: Paige! Who's at the door?

Paige: Ummmmm. Give me a second

Spinner: So am I going to come in or what?

Paige: Not until we figure how where going to explain why your over my house.

Spinner: Ok. Lets see I'm having trouble with math problems and you said you would help me how's that.

Paige: I don't know.

Spinner: They're going to find out anyways. _Kisses her then pushes past her._

Paige closes the door and walks in with Spinner to the living room where Ash and Hazel are.

Ashley: What are you doing here?

Spinner: Well I needed help with my math homework, and Paige said she would help me.

Hazel: Did she? Then where are your books?

Spinner: Uhhhhh, looks like I left them at home.

Paige is just looking at him like that was so stupid. Hazel and Ash look at him then at Paige then back at each other.

Ashley: Ok guys. Why don't you tell us the truth?

Spinner: We are telling you guys the truth.

Hazel: Spin you cant lie. Why are you really here?

Spinner looks at Paige.

Paige: Fine. I'll tell them, _pauses then smiles and says._ Spinner thinks he might be gay and he needed my help.

Spinner: What!!!!!!!!

Ash and Hazel are just shocked.

Ashley: Whoa I had no clue.

Hazel: Me either.

Spinner: Neither did I.

Paige shoots him a look.

Ashley: Oh that's why you were lien to us. Don't worry we wont say anything to the guys.

Spinner: That's a relief.

Hazel to Ashley: I think we should go give them time to talk.

Ashley: I agree.

Paige: No you guys don't have to leave.

Hazel: I think we do.

They get up and they leave. Paige closes the door behind them and turns around to see an angry Spinner behind her. On the other side of the door...

Ashley; I cant believe that Spin is gay.

Hazel: I can you remember how he was with Marco coming out.

Ashley True but still.

They get in the car and speed off, back in the house.

Spinner: I can't believe you said I was gay.

Paige: I didn't say you were gay I said you needed my help because you didn't know.

Spinner: Same shit.

Paige: Well it did get them out of the house did it not? _Walking over to Spinner._

Spinner: Yea but Now they think..._ Paige cuts him off with a kiss._

Spinner: Don't think that kiss gets you off the hook. They still think I'm gay.

Paige: They'll find out tomorrow, so its no big deal.

Spinner: Your not the one they think is gay.

Paige: Well think about this its just you and me, No one to interrupt us.

Spinner: I like that._ They kiss..._

The next night was the day of the Party, Paige was ready and she and Spinner were on their way to get Marco. Paige pulled up to his house and beeped the horn, and out cam Marco.

Paige: Hey

Marco: Hey guys

Spinner: Lets get to this party.

They go speed off, on their way over there Marco says...

Marco: So Spin I hear your gay.

Paige starts to laugh but then stops when Spinner looks at her.

Spinner: Very funny it was all Paige. I knew they wouldn't keep it to them selves.

Marco: yea well it doesn't matter the truth comes out tonight right.

Paige: yeah it dose I don't want them thinking Spin is gay too long.

Paige and Marco start laughing. They pull up to where the party is and they get out. Marco is in front and Paige and Spin are in the back of him holding hands ready to make an entrance that no ones going to believe.


End file.
